Perks
Perks are Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 's and Call of Duty: World at War 's multiplayer modifiers that passively affect gameplay, allowing further customization of classes. They affect available equipment, effectiveness of the player's equipment, the usefulness of the enemy's equipment, and the physical properties of the player's character. List of perks in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare All perks are available initially unless otherwise noted. First Tier Most first tier perks involve the items players spawn with or how much they spawn with. *Bomb Squad - Allows the player to see nearby enemy explosives. (Unlocked at level 14) *C4 x2 - Equips the player with two blocks of Composition-4. *Claymore x2 - Equips the player with two Claymore mines. (Unlocked at level 23) *RPG-7 x2 - Equips the player with two RPG-7s. *Special Grenades x3 - Equips the player with either three Flash Grenades or three Stun Grenades. *Bandolier - Equips the player with extra ammunition. (Unlocked at level 32) *Frag x3 - Equips the player with three Fragmentation Grenades. (Unlocked at level 41) The following perks cannot be directly selected. Adding the corresponding attachment to your Primary Weapon will disallow the selection of any other Perk 1, and so has the effect of being a Perk 1. *M203 Grenade Launcher - Attaches a high-velocity impact grenade launcher to an assault rifles. *Foregrip - Decreases the recoil of LMGs and Shotguns Second Tier Second tier perks are generally perks that change the way players or their weapons operate. *Juggernaut - Increases the player's health. *Sleight of Hand - Allows the player to reload faster. (Unlocked at level 20) *Sonic Boom - Increases the damage of the player's explosives. *Stopping Power - Increases the damage from the player's firearms. *Double Tap - Increases a weapon's rate of fire. (Unlocked at level 29) *UAV Jammer- Makes the player invisible to enemy UAVs. (Unlocked at level 11) *Overkill - Allows the player to carry two primary weapons instead of a primary weapon and a sidearm. (Unlocked at level 38) Third Tier Third tier perks are modifiers that change the physiques of players or what they do before and after dying (with the exception of Deep Impact). *Deep Impact - Allows bullets to cause more damage when fired through the wall. *Extreme Conditioning - Allows the player to sprint for longer distances. *Last Stand - When the player runs out of health, he will pull out his pistol and be able to attack before dying. (Unlocked at level 8) *Martyrdom - The player will drop a live grenade when killed. (Unlocked at level 17) *Steady Aim- Increases the accuracy of shots the player fires from the hip. *Dead Silence - Reduces the noise of the player's movements. Overall, the radius of the noise is the same, but of a much lower volume. Useful for moving in a "busy" map with lots of gunshots, or sprinting during an airstrike, or for any movement on Hardcore maps. Beware that you will still be able to be heard at the same distance, although people may mistake the soft footsteps for an enemy further away than you really are. (Unlocked at level 44) *Iron Lungs - Increases the amount of time the player can steady sniper rifles. (Unlocked at level 26) *Eavesdrop - Allows the player to hear enemy voice chat. (Unlocked at level 35) Perk Percentages List of Call of duty:World at War Perks First Tier *Special grenades x3 - gives the player 3 special grenades *Satchel charge x2 - similar to the C4 in Call of duty 4 *M9A1 Bazooka x2 - similar to the RPG in Call of duty 4 except perhaps more accurate *Bomb Squad - same as it was in Call of duty 4, u can see where enemy Satchels and Bouncing betties are located *Bouncing Betty x2 - similar to the claymore in COD 4, mines that are planted on the ground *Bandolier - whatever weapon you have the total amount ammo is increased *Primary Grenades x2 - 2 frag grenades *M2 Flamethrower - the player is given a flamethrower Second Tier *Stopping Power - your weapons damage is increased by 40% *Fireworks - explosive damage is increased *Flak Jacket - explosive damage done to yourself is decreased *Gas Mask - Gas effects such as special grenades are decreased *Juggernaut - The players health is increased *Camouflage - The player will not be seen on the map even after a recon plane, however shooting a weapon without a suppresor will show them *Sleight of Hand - reloading is done much faster *Double Tap - increases the players weapons rate of fire *Overkill - gives the player the ability to respawn with 2 primary weapons (no pistols) Third Tier *Deep Impact - Gives the users weapon more penetration power *Extreme Conditioning - Gives the player the ability to sprint longer *Steady Aim - Gives the player accuracy from firing only from the hip *Toss Back- Gives the player the ability when tossing back a grenade, it resets the timer *Second Chance - Almost the same thing as Last stand in COD 4 except you survive much longer and another player will be able to revive them *Martyrdom - when the player is killed, they drop a live grenade *Fireproof - Damage from fire done to the player is reduced *Dead Silence - The player barely makes, if any, noise when walking or sprinting *Iron Lungs - Gives the user the ability to hold their breath with a sniper rifle for 10 sec. instead of 4 *Reconnaissance - Gives the player the ability to see all infantry and tanks on the map Vehicle Perk *Water Cooler - decreases turret overheat * Greased Bearings - increase turret rotation speed *Lead Foot - increases speed of tank *Ordinance training - boosts the firing rate of the tanks main firing cannon Category:Call of Duty 4